


Shades Of Shame

by sparkinside (boomersoonerash)



Series: Twelve Days of Ficmas [3]
Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Clubbing, Drinking, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Flirting, Heterosexual Sex, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Abortion, Infidelity, Kissing, Married Couple, Multiple Orgasms, Romance, Sexual Tension, Underneath Era, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 12:29:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8890735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/sparkinside
Summary: Natalie and Zac have a conversation that eventually leads to some unexpected consequences of the good variety.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tondada](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tondada/gifts).



> A bit delayed but day 3 of 12 days of ficmas.
> 
> also a part of my 30 days of fools series.  
> Pairing: Zac/Natalie  
> Prompt: Elevator  
> Song: Elevator by Flo Rida

Natalie giggled slightly as she danced closer to Taylor in the club that they were at. They along with his two brothers had came to the club after the concert. But if Natalie were honest, she wasn't sure why Zac had came. It wasn't like he could drink.

He wasn't twenty-one yet. He was only nineteen so he had to have been bored out of his mind just sitting at the bar.

Though it was way better than she herself was, Natalie figured because while she had giggled she had also hoped it would get Taylor's attention on her, his dancing partner for more than two minutes. It hadn't though and he was still making googly eyes at some guy in too tight jeans and a few tattoos.

A guy who she knew was Taylor's type but she had also foolishly hoped he had put the days of wanting men behind him once he had married her and Ezra had came along.

Shaking her head she finally stopped dancing as she leaned a bit closer to Taylor, "I think I'm going back to the hotel," she whispered in his ear which finally got his attention. "Don't be out too late," she added on.

"You don't have to leave Nat," Taylor sighed as he turned to look at her and she could see even though he said that. He didn't really mean it but she'd give him effort for trying at least.

It was after all what he was supposed to do as her husband. Fucking try.

Natalie shook her head at his words, "Better than being ignored while you eye fuck that dude," she said letting him know she had been paying attention. "Just if you fuck him shower before getting in bed with me," she said before turning to leave the dance floor.

She knew her words to Taylor about fucking the man were words a lot of women wouldn't say to their husbands but Natalie wasn't most women. She loved Taylor enough that she'd allow him what he wanted if he'd just stay with her. Even if that meant being cheated on and hurting with that knowledge.

It was something he had done numerous times while they had dated and as far as she knew it hadn't happened while they had been married but then again she never really asked and he never really told so maybe it had.

Making it to the bar where her purse was, Natalie saw Zac look at her with a raised eyebrow.

"You leaving now?" he asked her sounding almost hopeful and yep he had probably indeed been bored out of his mind.

Natalie nodded her head at Zac's question, "Yeah, probably going walk back to the hotel now," she confirmed almost glad it was in walking distance. "Are you coming or staying?" she asked with her own raised eyebrow as she slung her purse strap over her shoulder.

"Coming," Zac muttered out as he stood up with a slight frown, looking around. "Taylor isn't coming?"

"Nope," Natalie sighed as she looked up at Zac, hating that she was short compared to most of the Hanson's. "He found a friend," she added on sarcastically knowing he could probably read between the lines if he wanted too.

Zac was smart, probably much smarter than Taylor and Isaac combined. Maybe the smartest kid Walker and Diana had but of course she wouldn't tell Zac that because well they weren't that close.

Much closer than she and Isaac were but still not that close. He was dating her best friend though so she was constantly hearing about Zac, especially when Kate was upset at him which seemed like way too often to have a healthy relationship but what did Natalie really know about those?

It wasn't like she had one of those with Taylor either.

After a few moments of silence Natalie looked away from Zac before moving to walk out of the club, feeling Zac's body heat as he walked close behind and when they made it outside Zac moved to walk beside of her. Both of them staying quiet as they walked to the hotel.

Which was almost unusual because while they weren't close Zac was still a talker and the fact that he wasn't talking tonight was enough to let her know something was wrong with her brother-in-law. But she was afraid to ask him what in fear that he'd just put her in her place and tell her it was none of her business.

Taylor did that some and she was his own wife and some of the stuff he went through was her business. Even if he tried to act like it wasn't. But again she took his shit because he was Taylor, the man she had fallen and was still in love with.

A man who she so badly wanted a happily ever after with that she was willing to compromise or at least she saw it as compromise. Others like Kate or a few of her old high school girlfriends said she was just a doormat. Even some of Taylor's fan said so on the gossip sites she visited.

But no one who judged her was her. They weren't in love with him, they didn't have a one and a half year old son with him who needed both of his parents happy and together.

When they finally made it back to the hotel though and were on the elevator, Natalie finally heaved a sigh as she looked over at Zac, "So what's your problem tonight?" she asked a little too bluntly which made her wince because even she thought she sounded rude.

"Who said I have a problem?" Zac questioned with a raised eyebrow as he turned to look at her.

"You came to the bar and you can't even drink. You could have easily stayed at the hotel with Jessica helping her watch Ezra or you know, played video games and you've just been silent. Unusually silent for you," Natalie shrugged her shoulders as she looked away from Zac's gaze. "Figured something is wrong."

"Kate called me today," Zac explained or was at least vague on what his issue was and maybe Natalie shouldn't have been surprised.

She knew they argued a lot so of course her best option should have been that Kate had made him upset.

"Another argument?" she questioned with a raise of her eyebrow.

Zac laughed bitterly at Natalie's words, "She had an abortion," he told her plainly and now she was surprised. It wasn't like Zac to be so plain and she was also surprised because Kate had never even told her she was pregnant and that was big.

Surely Kate would have told her and surely Zac had to be wrong.

"Kate wouldn't...." Natalie started only for Zac to cut in.

"She did," Zac nodded his head as he locked eyes with her. "She had an abortion and she called me all teary to admit it and the most fucked up part is it wasn't even my baby," he finished as his last words came out harsh and Natalie just stood beside him silently, taking in everything he had said.

Some things like Kate not telling her, finally making some sense because if Kate had told her Natalie probably would have judged her for cheating on Zac.

Hell she had judged her last month when Kate had visited the tour and confessed on a late night movie watch on the bus that there was a boy at her college that she was interested in. A boy who was on some sports team that had to do with running.

Natalie had none to nicely told her not to cross any lines because as much as Kate downed Zac, Natalie from what she knew of Zac knew that Kate was lucky. That he wouldn't turn out like Taylor and cheat on Kate every chance he got. That maybe he was a lot like Natalie would be the loyal doormat as some would say.

"I'm sorry," Natalie finally spoke as she reached out to touch Zac's arm comfortingly. "I had no idea," she frowned because in the end she may have known Kate liked someone else but she hadn't been told Kate crossed the line or even that Kate was...had been pregnant.

"Neither did I," Zac shot back sarcastically though he made no move to get away from Natalie's touch. "But that's why I just didn't want to sit around at the hotel and mope. Figured it'd be better moping at a club as I drowned my sorrows in pop."

Natalie laughed some in an effort to ease some of the tension, "Could have just stayed here and let yourself into mine and Taylor's room. We have a mini bar stocked full of alcohol because your brother may be a bit of a lush even if Isaac likes to claim the title," she smiled as she moved her hand away from Zac's arm when the elevator doors opened and she moved to step off.

Zac soon following after her as they walked to their respective rooms. Though before either could go into their rooms, Natalie stopped and turned to face Zac.

"Hey, Zac," she stated getting his attention as he opened his door. "If you want to drown your sorrows in alcohol you can always join me in my room. I think it's going to be awhile before Taylor comes back or I mean I could shower quickly and bring the alcohol to your room"

Zac seemed to pause as he took in her words and for the first time tonight she thought she saw a genuine smile on his face.

"You can bring the alcohol to my room and we can order shitty take-out food and both drown our sorrows," Zac suggested and of course he knew that she too was upset.

Maybe Natalie had been right about them being a like. Maybe that was why when they actually did hang out it was easy. Maybe that was why he didn't actively hate her like Isaac did. Didn't blame her for trapping Taylor because she hadn't.

She had just been a naive teenager who had sex with a boy who had been her first and after awhile of having sex so much they had gotten careless and started going without protection. Both probably thinking it would never happen to them and then it had.

Not that she'd trade Ezra though, no matter how he came about.

"Sounds like a plan," Natalie nodded her head with a smile of her own before turning so she could head into her room and shower before getting the alcohol and going to Zac's room.

***

Awhile later, Natalie chewed on her lip softly as she sat on Zac' hotel bed. Feeling a bit of a buzz from the alcohol she had drank because her earlier one from the club had worn off way before she had came into Zac's room and now, now she had a buzz again and was feeling a bit happy.

Probably happier than she had been since watching Taylor eye fuck that random guy.

"You know," Natalie spoke as she turned to look at Zac who came back to his spot beside her after throwing the trash from their Chinese food away. "Kate's a dumbass for cheating on someone like you," she said honestly. "She really takes you for granted because you'd never willingly hurt her. You're loyal and..and maybe I went after the wrong Hanson brother. Maybe I should have picked you and I wouldn't be with someone who'd rather be with other people. Men and women alike but especially men."

Zac frowned at Natalie's words as he looked at her and Natalie blushed under his gaze which was intense.

"Taylor's an asshole for doing half of what he does to you," Zac sighed as he reached out to slowly move some hair out of Natalie's face. His thumb lightly brushing across her cheek as he did so and maybe it was the alcohol or maybe it wasn't but she felt a spark pass between them. "I get our parents basically forced marriage on you two but he could try more. You're a beautiful girl and if I'm being entirely honest I think I noticed you before I noticed Kate."

Natalie again chewed on her lip as she listened to Zac and she almost wanted to defend Taylor and say he was trying but in her drunken state she had to be honest. He wasn't trying as much as he should. As much as they both knew he could.

"I mean we talked first," Natalie smiled as she locked eyes with Zac. "About our mutual love for Lord of The Rings but then Taylor came in and demanded all the attention from everyone and by the time we were done talking you were off in a corner with that one girl..Marnie..Mary.."

"Marion," Zac laughed as he nodded his head. "She stole me away after Taylor stole you away."

"But you were still able to get Kate's phone number," Natalie teased him playfully as she nudged his shoulder. "Never even asked for mine."

"Figured you wanted Taylor not his chubby younger brother who had questionable bathing habits and looked like he stepped out of a band from the seventies," Zac spoke and any trace of a laugh or a smile was gone from his face. "That's why I'm not surprised Kate went for Isaac first even with me having her number."

Now it was Natale who frowned, hating it when Zac talked bad about himself but hell sometimes she did the same. Wondering how she had even caught Taylor's attention back then because she was just an average girl and he was far from it.

"You still have questionable bathing habits," Natalie teased him. "May not look so much like you came from a seventies hair band but you still have the bathing habits thing and if I wasn't married I'd go for you. Would have went for you then too."

Her words seemed to make Zac pause. His face changing though his eyes and his gaze on her remained intense. "Would you still go for me even with that ring on your finger?" he asked as his eyes finally went down to the gold band she wore.

A ring that had at one time meant so much but now knowing how little it meant to Taylor, well it clearly had lost some of it's hope with Natalie too.

"You wouldn't cheat on Kate," Natalie spoke as she shook her head not really answering his question the way he wanted more than likely. "Like I said you're loyal and good."

"Even loyal and good people have slip ups Nat," Zac said so plainly as he inched closer to her. At least until his face was inches from her which made Natalie's heartbeat a bit faster as butterflies set off in her stomach. "Would you go for me though even with that ring on your finger?" he asked again proving he indeed was a true Hanson by being stubborn and not dropping the topic.

Heaving a sigh Natalie nodded her head softly, feeling a bit ashamed at her admission that yes she would still willingly sleep with Zac while married. Even if she also knew he was dating her best friend who clearly didn't deserve him anyway.

After that simple action Zac slowly closed the gap between them, his lips connecting with hers in a slow kiss. A kiss that wasn't hurried or rushed and Natalie knew she should push him away. Tell him this was wrong and they shouldn't complicate their respective relationships anymore than they were but she didn't.

Instead she kissed him back letting her tongue slip out and brush across his lips. Lips that soon granted her tongue access into his mouth and as her tongue moved against his she could faintly taste the alcohol that they had both consumed.

Alcohol that maybe she could blame for this predicament but then again maybe they both truly wanted this because in the end they both knew the pain the other was feeling.

It was only when she felt Zac push her back on the bed that Natalie pulled away to look up at him, "We shouldn't do this," she whispered out as her brown eyes connected with his. "Kate and Taylor they wouldn't..."

"They don't have to know Natalie," Zac replied back as he looked down at her, his eyes less intense now but still making her blush. "I just..I want to treat you how Taylor should. Just for one night and god I want to feel loved for a night in the arms of the woman I'm fucking. Want to feel like I'm wanted and not just there because they feel pity for me."

Biting on her lip as she looked up at him still, Natalie again knew the better option would be to say no. Say it wasn't worth it but who really liked the better options to most things? Certainly not her because her reaction was to pull Zac in for another kiss.

His hands eventually finding their way under the tank top she had put on and his touch was enough to make her shiver. Mainly because he was being gentle. Far more gentle than Taylor ever was anymore.

Moaning out as his hands brushed across her bra covered breast, Natalie let her hips roll up into Zac's which caused him to moan softly. His hand squeezing her breast slightly and Natalie wasn't sure if he had done it on purpose or accidentally but in the end she found she didn't mind it.

It had felt good and what she wouldn't have given to felt it against her actual skin. His hands applying pressure to her skin. Making her nipples harden at the touch.

Pulling away from the kiss, Natalie reached down to take her own shirt off. Letting it go wherever it landed when she threw it and after it was off she pulled Zac in for another kiss. This one much more hungry and fevered than the others.

Her mind soon getting a bit lost in the kiss. Lost enough that she hadn't even noticed he had taken her bra off until she felt his hands on her breast again. His fingers pinching at her nipples slightly, causing her to moan more as her hips once again moved up into his.

"Zac," she breathed out as she pulled away to look up at him. "I need you too..." she started but stopped as his lips moved to connect to her neck, making her moan out and forget what she was about to say at first.

How she needed his hands in other places like between her legs where she was sure she was already wet. But she wanted his touch to give her friction and make her even wetter. Making her want more.

"Need me to what Natalie?" Zac asked against her skin as he continued to kiss her neck, careful not to leave any marks that Taylor would see. "What do you need me to do?"

"Touch me," Natalie breathed out as her hips moved into Zac's again. "Need you to touch me Zac."

Feeling Zac smirk on her skin, Natalie let out a teeny tiny moan as his hand slowly moved from where it was resting on her breast, down her stomach. Moving at a slow pace. A real slow pace almost leaving Natalie on the edge.

At least until she felt his hand finally reach it's destination as it slipped inside of pajama pants. Slowly rubbing her through the material of her panties.

"You're already wet for me," Zac stated as he moved his head slightly to look at her. "So wet. You naughty naughty girl," he said as if he was scolding her but Natalie saw the smirk on his lips. The way his eyes had a different shine to them.

He liked it that she was already wet. Already turned on from the things he was doing to her body.

"Very naughty," Natalie replied back with a roll of her eyes though a smirk appeared on her lips. "So naughty that I want your hand just a bit closer," she said knowing she wanted to feel it against her wet flesh. Feel him skin on skin rubbing her.

Not that she was complaining about how things were now but it would just be so much better. Feel so much better.

Zac smirked a bit more as he granted her what she wanted. His hand slipping inside of her panties and as he began to rub her again. Natalie let her eyes fall shut as she let herself enjoy his touch. Let her hips begin to move with the rhythm his hand was making as it worked her over.

As if he was trying to make her orgasm before he even got his cock inside of her and maybe he was. Maybe he wanted to see how many times he could make her come tonight.

Which she wouldn't protest against. It had been so long since Taylor had made her orgasm more than once. Hell it had been awhile since he had actually made her really orgasm. Usually lately she just had to fake them and pray he hadn't noticed.

"Fuck," Natalie gasped out as she felt his finger slip inside of her a bit roughly. All gentleness that he had before going away as he began to move his finger in and out of her.

"We'll get to that eventually," Zac muttered out softly as he kept his finger moving inside of her. "Right now I want you to come undone in another fashion Natalie. You think you can do that? You think you can come with me fingering you like this?"

Natalie nodded her head as she opened her eyes to look up at him, "Already close to it," she whispered out as she felt him add a second finger inside of her at that admission and it was clearly enough then once he had began to move them both in her.

Her body clearly falling off the edge of a cliff as her orgasm hit, making her toes curl and her eyes involuntarily fall shut and all he had done was used his fingers. Natalie couldn't wait to see how he made her orgasm with the other parts of him.

***

Sitting propped up in Zac's bed hours later with the sheets covering both of them, Natalie turned to look at Zac who was as much of a sweaty mess as she was.

"You made me orgasm four times," Natalie laughed softly as she shook her head. "I've never reached four orgasms during one sex session."

Zac blushed at Natalie's words though a smirk was once again on his lips, "I've taught myself by watching a lot of porn and reading a lot of those damn Cosmo magazines you always get. Best way to entertain myself on long bus rides when video games and movies won't do."

Natalie arched her eyebrow at that, "Is that where you learned to do that thing with your tongue when you were going down on me?" she questioned as she leaned in and left a tiny kiss on his lips. "Pretty sure that brought on the most intense orgasm I had all night or ever really."

"No, that one was just all me," Zac spoke as his smirk grew more and he looked like a proud child. "I just really like eating pussy," he admitted and now Natalie felt herself blush again. "Kind of want to go down on you again too before we have to shower and you go back to your room. Go back to Taylor."

Swallowing hard at his words, Natalie chewed on her lip as she felt a tiny shiver go down her back. "Well I'm clearly not objecting to you eating me out again," she stated almost not wanting the night to truly end because she wasn't sure she wanted to just pretend the best sex of her life hadn't happened.

That her brother-in-law hadn't brought out a side of her she hadn't ever experienced before or made her feel stuff that Taylor never made an effort to make her feel.

No she clearly wanted more of it but this had been just a one night agreement.

"Good," Zac stated as he leaned in and kissed her. This time much longer than a peck and as his hand made it's way between her legs, Natalie couldn't help but wonder if Zac was in the same boat as her. Not wanting this night to end and then have to go about and act like it had never happened.


End file.
